Dilemma White Day
by Sasuga Afi
Summary: Karma bukan orang yang selalu memperhatikan tanggal, karena itu dia belum mempersiapkan apa-apa untuk White Day. / "Mampus." / "Hadiahkan gundulmu." / "K-karma-kun?" /KARMANAMIFIC /R&R?
Balasan White Day dari fic "UNTUK SIAPA?" yang diketik ngebut.

Harusnya di post pas tanggal 14 Maret tapi karena banyak hal (mager) jadi telat 2 hari 8'D

Possible OOC. Still awkward!Karma.

* * *

Assassination Classroom (c) Matsui Yuusei

* * *

.

.

.

Remaja bersurai merah berjalan santai menuju bangunan kelasnya. Dia mengangkat sebelah alis saat melihat si mantan pemain baseball sedang memberikan sesuatu kepada primadona kelas dengan wajah tersipu-sipu.

" _Memangnya ulang tahun Kanzaki-san hari ini ya?"_ tanyanya dalam hati sambil terus berjalan masuk ke bangunan. Sekali lagi dia mengangkat alis ketika melihat 2 pengurus kelasnya sedang berdiri di depan loker sepatu. Isogai menyerahkan sebuah bungkusan kecil berpita yang diterima Kataoka dengan malu-malu.

" _Eh? Jadi Kataoka juga ulang tahun hari ini?"_ pikirnya lagi, dia merasa seperti ada yang aneh. Rasanya dia tidak pernah mendengar ada yang punya tanggal lahir kembar di kelasnya, tapi Karma mengabaikan rasa herannya dan lanjut berjalan menuju kelas.

Langkahnya terhenti saat melihat duo sniper di ujung lorong. Hayami sedang berusaha menolak bingkisan dari Chiba, padahal terlihat jelas di wajahnya kalau dia senang. _Tipikal tsundere,_ Karma menatap iba ke arah Chiba. _Semangat, Chiba! Jinakkan dia!_

Oke, sekarang ini sudah benar-benar aneh. 3 orang punya tanggal lahir yang sama itu sulit dipercaya untuk sebuah kebetulan. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan hari ini?

Dia terus berpikir, lalu matanya melebar saat memasuki kelas. Hampir semua murid laki-laki sedang memberi hadiah kepada murid perempuan. Bahkan Nagisa juga memberi hadiah coklat putih kepada Kayano.

Tunggu dulu—

Putih?

Dengan cepat Karma mengeluarkan ponsel dari tasnya dan langsung mengecek tanggal hari ini. 14 Maret, _White Day_.

"Mampus."

Dia bukan tipe orang yang selalu mengecek tanggal, karena itu dia lupa sama sekali. Sudah menjadi tradisi kalau laki-laki yang menerima coklat di hari Valentine harus memberikan hadiah juga kepada gadis yang memberikan coklat sebagai ungkapan terima kasih pada hari White Day, tapi dia belum mempersiapkan apapun.

"Pagi, Karma-kun," sapa si surai biru muda seusai memberikan hadiah ke gadis berambut hijau yang sedang meloncat girang di belakang. "Kau sudah memberikan sesuatu untuk Okuda-san? Dia memberimu coklat kan?"

Alis Karma berkedut, kenapa Nagisa harus menanyakan pertanyaan itu pertama kali di pagi hari? Apa dia tidak tau kalau itu pertanyaan paling sensitif untuknya sekarang ini?

Ah, iya juga, dia memang tidak tau.

Tanpa menjawab, Karma hanya menyentil jidat Nagisa keras lalu berjalan ke kursinya. Sekilas dia melirik ke arah gadis berkepang dua yang sedang asik membaca buku kimia. Karma tau Okuda bukan tipe gadis yang mengharapkan sesuatu di tanggal 14 Maret, tapi tentu saja dia harus menunjukkan rasa terima kasihnya untuk coklat itu. Apalagi dia sangat senang saat mendapatkannya.

Karma bergidik saat mengingat benjol yang dia dapat akibat membenturkan kepalanya ke pohon berkali-kali saking malu dan senangnya.

Sepanjang pelajaran dia terus memikirkan soal hadiah yang cocok untuk Okuda. Coklat? Jangan, jangan, dia sudah cukup manis nanti malah diabetes. Kalung? Cincin? Bagaimana kalau dia malah menolaknya karena terlalu mewah? Buku rumus Kimia? Sangat romantis untuk hadiah White Day, jangan bercanda.

Kenapa menentukan hadiah untuk seorang gadis itu sulit sekali, sih?

"Oi, Karma." Maehara mendekati Karma yang sedang memegangi kepalanya karena pusing. "Ada apa denganmu?"

"Apanya yang apa?"

"Makanya aku tanya, apa seseorang memukul kepalamu dengan batu bata di perjalananmu kesini? Kau bertingkah aneh sejak pagi."

Karma menghela napas panjang, lalu menceritakan masalahnya pada _casanova_ di depannya. Maehara mengangguk-angguk mengerti, ternyata memang tepat bertanya kepada orang yang biasa berurusan dengan perempuan.

"Gampang kan," jawabnya santai. "Hadiahkan saja **dirimu**."

Oh, ternyata salah.

"Hadiahkan gundulmu."

 _Casanova_ itu pun dikirim pergi dengan satu tendangan.

Dia sudah meminta saran dari banyak orang, kecuali yang hanya mendapat coklat kewajiban. Baik Nagisa, Isogai, maupun Chiba semuanya menjawab kalau dia boleh memberikan apa saja. Hadiah sederhana pun bisa asalkan gadis itu menyukainya.

"Ohh, berarti buku rumus kimia juga bisa ya."

Isogai menepuk pundak Karma sambil menatapnya penuh arti.

"Pikirkan hadiah yang lain, Karma. Aku tau kau pasti bisa."

Sekarang dia justru bertambah bingung. Lama berpikir di bawah pohon, dia malah ketiduran karena angin sepoi-sepoi. Saat bangun ternyata sudah lewat jam pulang, yang lain pasti sudah pulang semua. Gawat, dia bahkan belum memberikan apapun kepada Okuda. Karma berlari ke kelas untuk mengambil tasnya, matanya melebar saat melihat gadis berkepang dua itu sedang berdiri di menghadap jendela yang terbuka.

"…Okuda-san?" Gadis itu berbalik saat mendengar suara Karma, lalu tersenyum.

"Oh, Karma-kun! Kemana saja? Tadi bitch-sensei marah-marah karena kau tidak ada di kelas."

"A-ahahaha, aku ketiduran di bawah pohon." Karma menggaruk tengkuknya sebelum berjalan ke arah gadis itu, lalu berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau sendiri belum pulang?"

Okuda menggeleng, "U-uhh, aku masih ingin disini sebentar lagi." Dia kembali memandang keluar jendela. Angin meniup surai kehitamannya dan cahaya matahari sore menyinari wajahnya.

Pemandangan langit sore di luar sangat indah, tapi Karma tidak bisa mengalihkan iris merkurinya dari Okuda. Pandangannya jatuh ke leher putih yang tidak tertutup kepangan rambut. Di kelas yang sepi itu hanya terdengar suara detik jarum jam, rasanya Karma juga jadi terbawa suasana. Perlahan dia mendekat ke arah Okuda, Okuda tersentak kaget saat Karma semakin dekat dengannya.

"Ehh? Karma-kun? Apa yang kau lakuka—"

Kalimat Okuda terputus saat Karma mendaratkan bibirnya di leher gadis itu. Okuda merinding karena napas Karma terasa geli di lehernya. Setelah beberapa lama, Karma menarik diri dari lehernya. Dia melihat wajah gadis di depannya yang memerah, kemudian melebarkan matanya saat dia sadar apa yang baru saja dia lakukan.

Keduanya memerah tanpa tau harus berkata apa.

"K-Karma-kun, tadi itu—"

"Okuda-san," Si surai merah menyeringai untuk menyembunyikan kegugupannya. Dia meletakkan telunjuk di depan bibirnya dan mengedipkan mata, "Balasan White Day. Terima kasih untuk coklatnya."

Wajah Okuda semakin memerah, Karma menahan tawa saat gadis itu mulai memukuli lengannya. "Oh, sudah jam segini." Dia melirik ke arah jam lalu mengambil tasnya. "Ayo, aku akan mengantarmu pulang, Okuda-san. Tidak baik membiarkan seorang perempuan yang masih merona pulang sendirian."

Karma tertawa saat Okuda menggembungkan pipinya sebelum mengambil tasnya, mereka berjalan bersama menuruni gunung. Kadang Karma masih menggodanya karena kali ini gilirannya yang membuat Okuda tersipu malu.

Diluar dugaan, hadiah White Day dadakan yang sama sekali tidak dia rencanakan ini mendatangkan reaksi yang sangat menarik dari si gadis. Entah kenapa, dia puas.

Tapi, mungkin dia masih harus memberikan hadiah tambahan.

Mungkin buku rumus kimia memang pilihan terbaik.

Atau mungkin malah kecupan tambahan, Karma menahan seringainya.

Yah, untuk itu lihat saja nanti.

.

.

.

End

* * *

Reviews are loved

Salam kapal armada


End file.
